Down Time
by Rocket Turret
Summary: The RED Soldier got into some of trouble and became temporarily immobilised. Forced to lay back for a couple of weeks, the new Medic is his only company. He would usually be silent and emotionless, but he's learned to smile around her. Soldier/FemMedic


**AN: Set in 2fort, from the point of view of the RED Soldier.**

* * *

They always saw me as tough, the hard nut, and the strictly disciplined one, but they never knew of any soft or sentimental side. I never really wanted them to, up until recently. Having women on the field hasn't bothered me much as our female recruits have always been fit enough to do their job well, and on many occasions, better than the men on this team. Until recently, I just saw them as recruits.

But perhaps I should start from the beginning instead of skipping to recent events.

I was in the Army for ten years, starting from when I left high-school at seventeen. When I finished my ten years of outstanding service I was sent home to have to have a relatively normal life, but could have gone back at any time. Though, when I arrived back in my home town, I was greeted by some business men in black suits with red ties. They wanted me to join a team of people who would be paid to get information from enemy lines; and these men weren't messing around, they were willing to pay a hefty amount just for one person to fight. Having no where else to go, I accepted and was soon sent off to a location far from society. There I was given a uniform, a team, and the right to take charge, strategy wise. Originally, my team was made of eight other men and women, each specializing in their own class of weaponry and each personality different from the last. Though I never wanted to become attached (like in previous experiences) because with the weapons we were using, and the weapons the other team had, I wouldn't know these people for long; and I was right.

In recent times, our team has been slaughtering the other team and we haven't lost as many recruits. Nowadays there are a few double ups on classes, like the three Scouts, two Spies and two Medics, but it seems fair when the other team has two Heavy weapon specialists. With the extra Medic, we have prevented many deaths, and were able to send home severely injured recruits instead of sending home dead ones.

I never really needed the aid of a Medic until the other week when I was cornered by the BLU Scout who took my shovel off me and I was out of ammo. The little bastard had fun beating me to a pulp with his metal bat. He didn't want me to die, he just wanted me to endure a large amount of pain. We were supposed to kill people from the other team, not torture them. Moments before I passed out, I saw a white coat with a Red emblem on the shoulders; at that moment, I have never felt luckier. They shot the Scout with their Syringe Gun and sawed his left arm off. That was all I was able to see before waking up in the lower Medical wing. It was recently fitted with a few beds and chairs for the worse off cases, and was secure enough that only our team could get inside, whereas the other two medical bays have been infiltrated. The BLU's have always fought cheaply.

When I did wake up in that lower Medical wing, I was greeted by the newer Medic, a German woman with light brown hair, light skin, and freckles spread across her nose. I never learned her name, mainly because she hasn't been on the field as much. She usually tended to the patients in the Medical bay while the other Medic went onto the field. I'm not sure whether that was her choice or not, but there has been no problems with a lack of medical aid. She looked at me curiously as I stared at her. I wasn't quite sure what to say to her as I am not sure if she was the one that saved me. I tried sitting up, yelping at the pain coming from my shoulder and torso. She ran over to and laid me back down and in a soft voice she plead, "Please, don't move. You need to rest, otherwise you won't heal properly." It felt a bit odd not wearing a shirt around a seemingly sweet young lady, though at least many layers of bandages covered my upper torso and right arm. "So, what's the damage, doc?" I spoke in a softer tone than usual; it was probably from the injuries. She looked a bit concerned, "Well, the good news is that you aren't too injured that we'd have to send you back. The bad news is, you'll have to rest here for a few weeks in order to get your old health back." I couldn't believe it, out for a few weeks, it couldn't be. "Please, doc, there has to be a quicker way. I have to be on that field! Can't you use that Ubergun of yours or something?" She placed her hand lightly on my chest, I felt I painful sensation emit from the area, "The Ubergun was made to heal cuts and bullet wounds very quickly, heal bones quicker, and to relieve the pain in most other injuries. You have a broken arm, two broken ribs and a few sprained ones. Consider yourself lucky that you aren't screaming right now." She removed her hand and I could feel tears coming to my eyes, "Trust me, you need to rest," she said as she started walking off. She was a Medic, she was supposed to care for her patients.

Why the hell would she do something that would hurt a patient purposely? I needed to speak up, "Hey lady! Aren't you supposed to heal your patients, not hurt them?" I was so ticked off that I didn't care if she was a lady, she was getting hell for that. "That little touch didn't make your injuries worse, you just didn't seem to understand how much pain you were actually in." She used her Ubergun on me a little which soothed the pain on my chest and made me feel a bit lighter. "You may not feel it all the time, but I am actually helping you here. Now just lie down and try to relax. This will be a long few weeks if you keep complaining and move around."

Either way, it was definitely going to be a long few weeks. At least I didn't have to deal with any other maggots, I just have to put up with her.


End file.
